the twelve days of Christmas: Heavy Gear style
by Tyra
Summary: The Heavy Gear characters sing the twelve days of Christmas. This was inspired by Bluestar's fic Winter Wonderland.


Disclaimer: Well, they aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a short while 

I hope you enjoy the fic

If not let me know, and please remember to also tell me WHY just 'I hate it' doesn't do much good. And if you DO like it let me know aswell ^^

 ~ on the first day of Christmas 

  my true love sent to me ~

 Yoji: * Slamming her fist in her hand * One punk in a pear tree

~ on the second day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Tachi: * That's friendly *Two virbro katanas 

Yoji: * One isn't enough * One punk in a pear tree

~ on the third day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Sonja: * I can do better * Three races won

Tachi: * I feel a comment coming* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Showing-off dragon punk* One punk in a pear tree

~ on the fourth day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Greco: * That's quite a lot for one day * Four gears repairing

Sonja: * I'd like to see you try, dog girl * Three races won

Tachi: * Like my grand-father once said: There's a cat fight heading this way* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * WHAT! I'll take you on right now, snake * One punk in a pear tree

~ on the fifth day of Christmas 

 my true love sent to me ~

Dirx: * The absolute thruth* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * I'd never have to repair so many gears on one day* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Yeah, you cheating northern dogs* Three races won

Tachi: * This isn't gonna improve* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Watch your mouth southern punk* One punk in a pear three

~ on the sixth day of Christmas 

 my true love sent to me ~

Marcus: * Oh, yeah * Six  Dragons racing

Dirx: * And then come the bad losers* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * Defintly not when Marcus is 'digging them out' * Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Is calmed down a bit because of Tachi * Three races won

Tachi: * Finanlly* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Muttering: Stupid Shadow punks* One punk in a pear tree

~  on the seventh day of Christmas 

 my true love sent to me ~

Serge: * Now that's a nice present* Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * Did you have to bring that up again, uncle Greco?* Six  Dragons racing

Dirx: * Of course wouldn't expect anything else of a sniper* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * Actually... yes* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Heard what Yoji said. Under breath: At least I don't have a pink gear* Three races won

Tachi: * Here we go again* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * So!? Nothing's wrong with my gear* One punk in a pear tree

~ on the eight day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Rank: * WHAT !!!* Eight Mad dogs exploding!?

Serge: * Typical * Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * Snickering * Six Dragons racing

Dirx: * Laughing his ass of * Five Vanguards dogs cheating

Greco: * Trying to hide his smile* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Grinning * Three races won

Tachi: * Laughing at Ranks furious look* Two vibro katanas

Yoji: * Laugh at your own teammates, punks * One punk in a pear tree

~ on the ninth day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Wallis: * This is ridiculus*  Nine champion titles

Rank: * Still pissed off * Eight Mad dogs exploding

Serge: * You're absolutly right, sir* Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * Then they probably weren't sent this year* Six Dragons racing

Dirx: * Still not recovered from laughing* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * Stop teasing the ex-champ, Marcus* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Ohh, harsh* Three races won

Tachi: * Yes indeed* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Angry snort. Like uncle, like nephew* One punk in a pear tree

~ on the tenth day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~ 

Groonz: * If it's an order* Ten bombs building

Wallis: * I will beat you, Rover* Nine champion titles

Rank: * Show him Major* Eight Mad dogs exploding

Serge: * When will this nonsens end?* Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * Yeah right * Six  Dragons racing

Dirx: five * Didn't know you had it in ya', Greco* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * I have my hidden talents* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Go Marcus* Three races won

Tachi: * Yes, and go Greco too* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Don't let them punk you Major* One punk in a pear tree

~ on the eleventh day of Christmas

 my true love sent to me ~

Maddox * Shouting * Eleven tournaments announcing

Groonz: * Was standing very close to Maddox. Damn, my ears* Ten bombs building

Wallis: * What an idiot* Nine champion titles

Rank: * I still don't like my lines* Eight Mad dogs exploding

Serge: * Nobody cares* Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * I actually agree with a Vanguard. Weird!* Six Dragons racing

Dirx: * Don't turn it into a habit* Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * That would be rather weird, yes* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * Before you know he starts cheating* Three races won

Tachi: * We don't need that to win *Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * You're all to over-confident*  One punk in a pear tree

~ on the twelth day of Christmas 

 my true love sent to me ~

Zerve: * Positive man * Twelve positive vibes emmitting

Maddox: * Maybe it is time for a new tournament* Eleven tournaments announcing

Groonz: * Here we go again* Ten bombs building

Wallis: * A new chance to win* Nine champion titles

Rank: * A new opertunety to BEAT those SNAKES * Eight Mad dogs exploding

Serge: * I'll set some plans* Seven places for sniping

Marcus: * Seems more like another chance to explode, Rank* Six Dragons racing

Dirx: * What a suprise Moonbeam. Laughing at Marcus' comment * Five Vanguard dogs cheating

Greco: * I'll already get some extra parts* Four gears repairing

Sonja: * We'll beat those dogs!* Three races won

Tachi: * As my grand- mother once said: We'll wipe the floor with you* Two vibro katanas 

Yoji: * Just wait and see, punks * One punk in a pear tree

Then everyone sings, while glaring at each other: And one punk in a pear tree


End file.
